minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EcuramFerata/THINGS GET REAL IN RPG WORLD
Maldri: *comes rushing over* Ecuram! Ecuram! Ecuram: What? Maldri: I found Terroczu, he's in Czutosche! Maldri: And it's almost Friday! Ecuram: Well Maldri: I want to take you there! Ecuram: You see Ecuram: Debeidett takes me wherever on Friday, Ecuram: We can do it if we're quick though. Maldri: Debeidett? Maldri: Which one? Ecuram: Yes. Ecuram: My doctor. Ecuram: Well, we best hurry! Maldri: Oh. Yes! We should hurry! Maldri: Can I come? Maldri: NO! IM GOING! Maldri: *rolls eyes* Ecuram: Both of you can come if Dubdlon allows it. Maldri: Oh, I don't mind at all. Maldri: It's just a bit exhausting to take more than 2 people. Ecuram: Ah Maldri: But no matter! Maldri: There's a reason why we're built to heal! Maldri: Everybody grab my tail Ecuram: (GTRTRGH) Maldri: Why? Maldri: (WHAT) Ecuram: *grabs it* Maldri: (DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE) Maldri: (OR WHAT) Ecuram: (WORD CRIIIIIIIIIME) Maldri: (PFFT) Maldri: *grabs it* Maldri: Uhh Maldri: What, are you scared? Maldri: NO! Maldri: *grabs the end* Maldri: *warps them all to a forest* Maldri: *falls on her face* Maldri: COME ON Maldri: *snickers* Ecuram: Hmm Ecuram: *looks at his watch* Maldri: **The time won't read** Ecuram: Great. Maldri: *falls on the ground panting* Maldri: Gee.. Maldri: Never taken 3 people before Ecuram: Theres a first for everything. Ecuram: Well, we best hurry. Maldri: Yes, indeed. Maldri: Though Ecuram: How close is Friday? Maldri: I don't know. Czutosche does not have fridays. Ecuram: Ok Ecuram: Lead the way. Maldri: Seems like this is the South Forest... Maldri: Which means.. Maldri: We must be close to Jucaria! Ecuram: Alright/ Maldri: *starts slithering north, then falls* Maldri: Uhg...I need to rest.. Ecuram: Alright. Maldri: I wanna go NOW! Maldri: Sheesh. Be patient. Ecuram: Do you want us to bring Terroczu here? Maldri: Yes, that would be good. Ecuram: Alright. Ecuram: Where is he? Maldri: He WAS in Beesh a little while ago when I saw him Maldri: But Beesh is far, far north Maldri: He might be travelling south right now. Ecuram: Alright. Ecuram: Liz, do you have a sense of time? Maldri: Well Maldri: All I can tell is that there's a green sun Maldri: And it's about to set. Ecuram: Crap. Maldri: What, your doctor's coming? Ecuram: Any way to contact him? Maldri: I could do a dreamwalk Maldri: But I'm already drained of energy Ecuram: I'll try. Ecuram: Liz! Punch me again! Maldri: DONT YOU IDIOT! Maldri: *punches Erik across the head* Maldri: NO! STOP! Ecuram: *about to go back to sleep* Ecuram: Thanks, Ecuram: *falls* Maldri: No problem. Ecuram: *tries to connect with Terroczu* Maldri: *mind is buzzing with activity* Maldri: Erik? That you? Ecuram: Terroczu! How are you doing? Ecuram: Yup. Maldri: I'm a bit busy right now Maldri: Is this an emergency? Ecuram: Well Ecuram: Dubdlon and I are in the South Forest Maldri: Near Jucaria? Maldri: What are you doing there? Ecuram: Well Maldri: Dubdlon shouldn't have taken you there! Ecuram: He wanted to take us to Beesh. Maldri: *distressed* Maldri: Doesn't he realize? Maldri: You need to get out of there, and fast! Maldri: It's dangerous at night! Ecuram: Oh my.... Ecuram: Will Bosma protect them? Maldri: How many are with you? Ecuram: 3 including Dubdlon. Maldri: Erm...do you have any experience with the beasts at night? Ecuram: Well Ecuram: I can kill giant demons from Orachi. Ecuram: Which is a planet Ecuram: Of doom Ecuram: And destruction Maldri: But these creatures Maldri: They are very hard to deal with Maldri: They frequently swarm around Ecuram: (KNIGHTS OF ORYX, MUCH?) Maldri: (NO) Ecuram: Well Ecuram: I can try. Maldri: If they get in too big of groups, and they see you as invading their territory... Ecuram: *also talking aloud* Maldri: They could kill all of your friends, including Dubdlon. Maldri: Dubdlon should be able to handle some of them, though Ecuram: Okay. Maldri: He knows how the predators work and think Ecuram: ..As long as he isnt deprived of energy? Maldri: Never doubt the strength of marshals, my dear friend. Ecuram: Well, I gotta go now. Maldri: Good luck. Maldri: And get to Jucaria as fast as you can Maldri: But whatever you do Maldri: Don't- Maldri: *communication breaks up* Ecuram: *woken up* Ecuram: Dubdlon! Maldri: You were talking aloud in your sleep Ecuram: THIS IS THE SOUTH FOREST! Ecuram: AT NIGHT! Maldri: What? Maldri: It's getting night?! Ecuram: YUP Maldri: *immediately gets up* Ecuram: *takes out Bosma* Maldri: We can't travel at night with the Predators running around Maldri: If they see movement, they'll kill us Maldri: We need to find shelter and NOW Ecuram: Terroczu said you could deal with some... Maldri: *setting slowly over the mountains* Ecuram: Is that a cave over there? Maldri: I can, if there be an emergency Maldri: Whoa... Maldri: Guys, look at the sky.. Ecuram: *looks* Maldri: *very colorful and pretty* Ecuram: I was told we need to get to Juiricia as fast as we can. Maldri: You mean Jucaria? Ecuram: Yes. Maldri: Fast as in not disturbing the Predators. Maldri: If we move slowly Maldri: And make no sudden sounds Maldri: They shouldn't notice us Maldri: But whatever you do Ecuram: (AND THEN LYNDSEY THINKS SHES TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL( Maldri: DON'T scream or cry or shout or whatever it is you minx do in your realm when you're scared Maldri: (I WAS ACTUALLY GONNA DO THAT XD) Maldri: Pfft. I can take on these guys. Maldri: Lyn, you are an idiot. Maldri: You can't fight them in a swarm Maldri: They can't be THAT bad. Maldri: Please, just Maldri: Don't make loud sounds Maldri: We need to get to that cave for now Maldri: The Predators are most active at the start of night Maldri: Ughh. Is this school Maldri: *? Ecuram: *tries to sneak over to the cave* Maldri: *sneak over as well* Maldri: *walks calmly* Maldri: *Stop walking!* Maldri: Why? Maldri: *screech, jumps at Lyn from behind Maldri: *rushes at the last second to kill it with his tail* Maldri: *You'll get yourself killed!* Maldri: Pfft. Fine. Maldri: *overdramatically sneaks over to the cave* Ecuram: *It's getting cold. Will we be able to have a fire?* Maldri: *follows in from behind* Maldri: *Fire will attract too much notice* Ecuram: *Okay.* Maldri: *It's not very cold here, anways* Maldri: *...Oh wait.* Maldri: *Sorry. I guess you minx are not used to the cold* Maldri: You think? Maldri: *Quiet down, Lyn!* Ecuram: *Quiet down.* Maldri: *slithers further into the cave* *We can't run the risk of starting a fire* Maldri: *You're just going to have to resist it* Ecuram: *Okay* Maldri: *grumbles under her breath* Maldri: *I should warn you, though* Maldri: *It gets awfully cold in the South Forest at night* Ecuram: *Oh no...* Maldri: *Well, cold for your standards* Ecuram: *My race in particular cannot stand coldness...* Maldri: *Not like negative degrees cold* Maldri: *Just...cold* Ecuram: *Exactly* Maldri: *It's wintertime* Maldri: Why didn't we bring a blanket?! Maldri: *Shut the heck up!* Ecuram: *looks at her* Ecuram: *glaringly* Maldri: *My gosh, can you not be any quieter?* Maldri: What? Maldri: *facepalms* Maldri: *If you are quiet for the rest of the night* Maldri: *I will give you twenty bucks* Maldri: *shuts up* Maldri: *Stop bickering, you two* Maldri: *This is serious* Ecuram: *lays down on the cold rock, shivering, but being quiet* Maldri: *Everybody stop talking, the predators are coming out..* Maldri: *quiet* Maldri: *stalks by the mouth of the cave, unaware of the people inside* Ecuram: *trying to sleep* Maldri: *looks scared* Maldri: *silently filling up the space outside, looking like little dark shadows* Ecuram: (IS IT A WOLF-LIKE CREATURE?) Maldri: (GOSH) Maldri: (YOU READ MY MIND) Maldri: (TOO MUCH) Ecuram: (BECAUSE THATS HOW I IMAGINE IT) Maldri: (YES THEY ARE WOLFLIKE) Maldri: (EXCEPT) Maldri: (LIKE) Maldri: (THICKER HEADS AND LEGS) Maldri: (OR SOMETHING) Maldri: (JUST WOLFLIKE) Maldri: *not making a sound but moving around a lot* Maldri: *shivering* Ecuram: *dreamhopping* Maldri: *blending in to the cave wall* Maldri: *mind is filled with rage and anger* Maldri: *stiffens* Ecuram: 'You see that water hole over there behind that tree?' Maldri: *snarls menacingly suddenly* Ecuram: 'Yeah. Go to it and fall in it. At the bottom, youll see a nice, shiny peice of meat.' Maldri: *start barking* Ecuram: 'Eat it and you will have a nice dinner.' Ecuram: *dreamhops* Maldri: *all of them chage to the water hole* Maldri: *mind is closed off from everything else* Ecuram: 'Hi' Maldri: *jumps* Ecuram: 'I told them to fall into the water' Ecuram: 'Just think things.' Ecuram: 'Dont say them.' Maldri: Maldri: 'You didn't...dreamhop to one of the Predators, did you?' Ecuram: 'I told them to fall into a water hole and eat the meat at the bottom' Maldri: 'Ecuram...' Ecuram: 'Theyll probably drown.' Maldri: 'You should never, ever enter the mind of a Predator...' Maldri: 'The rage inside will spill in your own mind' Maldri: 'Are you feeling any maniacal desires?' Ecuram: 'Well' Ecuram: 'I have a sudden desire to eat some steak.' Maldri: 'Oh no' Ecuram: 'Does that count?' Maldri: 'Yes' Maldri: 'Ecuram, you need to be checked by a Healer' Maldri: 'Like, soon' Ecuram: 'Dont wory. Deb is going to come here at midnight.' Maldri: 'It's a good thing you weren't in very long, were you?' Maldri: 'Which Deb?' Ecuram: 'Long enough to send them on a deathquest.' Ecuram: 'The one who is the master of death.' Ecuram: 'Or' Ecuram: 'Claims to be' Maldri: 'What species?' Ecuram: 'Orcka' Maldri: 'Ecuram, no beast in this realm could conquer nor master death if they tried' Maldri: 'Death comes to everybody eventually' Maldri: 'It's apart of life' Ecuram: 'Well, Ill try to contact Deb.' Maldri: 'Ecuram' Ecuram: 'What?' Maldri: 'Orckas don't have telepathic abilities' Maldri: 'At least...they shouldn't' Ecuram: 'I can still try.' Maldri: 'Be careful' Ecuram: 'Okay.' Ecuram: *tries to Dreamhop to Deb* Maldri: *seems to be in pain but has most of her mind sealed off* Ecuram: 'DEB' Ecuram: 'HI Ecuram: ' Maldri: *does not respond, seems to be occupied by something else* Ecuram: 'Its nearly Fridaaaay' Maldri: *talking to someone else* I WILL NOT SUCCUMB TO THIS DEMAND! Ecuram: 'Hmm' Maldri: *pushes Ecuram out of her mind* Ecuram: *dreamhops back to Dubdlon* Ecuram: 'Uhhh' Maldri: 'What?' Ecuram: 'I didnt only contact her' Ecuram: 'I was thrown out' Maldri: 'That's...strange.' Maldri: 'Well, I think it's late enough at night for us to start moving' Ecuram: 'Wait a second.' Maldri: 'What?' Ecuram: *dreamhops to Alyx* Ecuram: 'What time is it?' Maldri: 'Uhhh, over here?' Ecuram: 'Yeah' Maldri: (TIME IN CZUTOSCHE IS NOT THE SAME AS AERO) Ecuram: (IK) Maldri: 'It's Saturday. Why?' Ecuram: 'Saturday?' Ecuram: 'Thats odd.' Maldri: 'For most other dimensions' Maldri: 'It is Friday' Ecuram: 'Okay.' Ecuram: 'Well, see you later' Ecuram: *wakes up* Maldri: 'See you' Maldri: *We can start moving to Jucaria* Maldri: *But PLEASE do NOT make loud sounds or go any faster than a walk* Maldri: *slowly slithers out of the cave* Maldri: *follow* Ecuram: *follow behind* Maldri: (Have I shown you already what marshals look like?) Maldri: (Other than the fact that they're giant snakes( Maldri: *) Ecuram: (Yes_ Maldri: (Oh) Maldri: *It's c-c-cold h-here* Maldri: (forget the ) Maldri: *Well, too bad.* Ecuram: *It's 10x colder for me* Ecuram: *If I can survive, you can too* Ecuram: *So shut up and continue* Ecuram: *angry* Maldri: *pouts* Maldri: *I'm cold, too. So keep going.* Maldri: *flitting around but not seeing them* Ecuram: *Where's the nearest helpful Orcka?* Maldri: *In Jucaria* Ecuram: *Because I think it's worsening.* Maldri: *The anger?* Ecuram: *I want more hamburgers.* Maldri: *Try to resist it, if you can* Ecuram: *And a nice prime rib...* Ecuram: *Mmmm....* Maldri: *Jucaria is not that far away* Maldri: *stares at Ecuram* Maldri: *If we don't get you healed soon...* Maldri: *You'll turn into a Predator* Maldri: *That's where all these Predators are from* Ecuram: *That thing is staring at me...* Maldri: *Ignore it, the best you can* Maldri: *They know you've been infected* Maldri: *If you ignore them, they will leave you alone* Ecuram: *having images of various steaks appear in his mind* Maldri: *If you feel any anger bursts, try to keep them minimal...* Ecuram: *If I feel any anger bursts, I'll be sure to warn you so you can take this sword away from me.* Maldri: *Don't worry, I'll confiscate it form you if necessary* Maldri: *from Maldri: *I want to go home!* Maldri: *We all do. Now hush.* Maldri: *still staring at Ecuram* Ecuram: *looks at everything* Ecuram: *I can hear* Ecuram: *Everything* Ecuram: *The slightest leave crunching, falling* Maldri: *hisses so quietly, no human could be able to hear it* Ecuram: *looks at it* Maldri: *beckons him* Maldri: *Try to close off your senses* Ecuram: *This isnt that bad... You made it sound like a terrible thing.* Ecuram: *What if...* Maldri: *You're already falling to the Predator's way of thinking!* Ecuram: *Maybe you just dont know them* Maldri: *Ecuram, your mind will be filled with rage if you do not resist the Predators* Maldri: *And you'll become one of them* Maldri: *Easily angered, easily startled* Maldri: *You DON'T want that* Ecuram: *Tell me, what do you do with them that makes you hate them so much* Ecuram: *You hate them... so much...* Maldri: *They kill us* Maldri: *They kill ANYTHING* Ecuram: *What if theyre just scared?* Maldri: *We fight to defend outselfs* Maldri: *Stop sympathizing with them!* Ecuram: *What if they fight to defend themself?* Maldri: *Believe me, we've tried to see their good side* Maldri: *Marshals have tried for hundreds of years* Maldri: *But every single time, we cannot connect with them* Ecuram: *But* Maldri: *And they kill us, or we become one of them* Ecuram: *I do* Ecuram: *I see a positive* Ecuram: *The senses.... expanding* Maldri: *You're scaring me..* Ecuram: *I can see what your next battle tactic could be.* Maldri: *Ecuram, stop it.* Maldri: *You've looked at the Predators, haven't you?* Maldri: *That's just going to make it worse!* Ecuram: *They connect with me.* Maldri: *purposefully looking pitiful* Ecuram: *I understand...* Maldri: *Get out of their minds, and now! Maldri: * Ecuram: *makes an aggressive motion with Bosma* Ecuram: *You cant make me.* Maldri: *quickly goes up and snatches Bosma from Ecuram* Maldri: *You're being infected!* Maldri: *terrified of Erik* Ecuram: *If I'm being infected* Ecuram: *Why arent you doing anything about it* Maldri: *Only a Healer can lift the Predator's curse* Ecuram: *I can hear the whispers... Theyre depressed...* Maldri: *Ecuram!* Ecuram: *They want friends...* Maldri: *Spaceboy, snap out of it!* *slaps Erik across the cheek hard* Ecuram: *hisses* Maldri: *jumps back* Maldri: *You're not yourself!* Ecuram: *I am my true self....* Maldri: *Stop it!* Maldri: *You're scaring me!* Ecuram: (What about Liz?) Maldri: (Lel Liz is just with Dubdlon) Maldri: (And I gtg in like 10 minutes) Maldri: *buildings can be seen in the near distance* Ecuram: *We could all just... be friends with them.* Maldri: *Ecuram! Stop it!* Maldri: *uses telekinesis to slowly lift Ecuram in the air* Ecuram: *hisses* Ecuram: *growling and snarling* Maldri: *shivering* Maldri: STOP IT, ERIK! Maldri: *all perk up* Maldri: *Lyndsey, you idiot!* Maldri: *screeching and howling* Maldri: *drops Ecuram in her surprise* Ecuram: *So hungry...* Maldri: *rushing towards them* Maldri: *fighting off the Predators* Maldri: Now you've done it! Ecuram: *Sees buildings* Maldri: *grabing Predators with his mouth and tossing them at other Predators* Ecuram: *Buildings mean food...* Maldri: *shakes Erik* Please, stop it! Ecuram: *hisses and runs off* Maldri: NO! Maldri: *runs after him* Maldri: DON'T GO AFTER HIM! Maldri: *desperately trying to attack the Predators with Bosma* Maldri: *now are everywhere in the forest* Maldri: *grabs Erik's shirt collar* Ecuram: *hisses* Maldri: ERIK, SNAP OUT OF IT! PLEASE! Ecuram: We need friends... Ecuram: Friends... and... food..... Maldri: *rushing at them* Maldri: ERIK! DO SOMETHING! Ecuram: They are friends.... Maldri: THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US! Maldri: *grabs his arm* COME ON! Ecuram: *hisses, running towards the buildings* Maldri: *howling and hooting, following him* Maldri: *runs after him* Maldri: Liz! Don't let the Predators reach the city! Maldri: *gets clawed across his body* Maldri: *rushes to Erik* Maldri: *swarming around* Ecuram: *at the buildings* Maldri: *are heard gasping and screaming in the makeshift houses* Maldri: *start swarming the city* Maldri: WE NEED SOME HEALER DUDE! Maldri: COME ON! Maldri: *grabs Erik's shoulder* LISTEN TO ME, YOU STUPID DURASK! Maldri: IF YOU DON'T SNAP OUT OF THIS, I SWEAR I AM GOING TO- Ecuram: *growls* Maldri: *slaps him again* Maldri: WAKE UP! Maldri: JUST FREAKING WAKE UP! Ecuram: I am awake. Ecuram: If only you were able to understand... Maldri: *growls deeply, grabbing Ecuram with her tentacles* Ecuram: *hisses* Maldri: Oh, dear, I do understand. You don't. Maldri: *knocks Ecuram on the head against a stone building* Ecuram: Let me go, you oversized squid! Ecuram: *sustains the pain* Maldri: *trying to get him unconscious* Ecuram: I will teach you pain.... Maldri: I won't live another day seeing you like this. Maldri: *looks beat up herself* Ecuram: *hisses* Maldri: *holds Ecuram down* Ecuram: You must conform to a new way of life... Ecuram: Because your best friend is doomed to die.... Maldri: I'll have to just do this while you're awake Ecuram: Your parents are murdered..... Ecuram: And you cant do anything to save them.... Ecuram: As being a helpless child. Maldri: *trying to ignore the statement* Maldri: DO NOT SPEAK OF MY FAMILY. Ecuram: Your friends are caged and poisoned... Ecuram: You are poisoned yourself, doomed to die... Maldri: *grabs his head and forces herself into his mind* Ecuram: *yelling* Maldri: *holding him down* Ecuram: ANDTHENYOUCANTDOANYTHING! Ecuram: BUTNOW Ecuram: YOUAREPOWERFUL! Ecuram: YOUREALIZE Ecuram: WHOYOUARE Ecuram: NOTHINGELSEMATTERS Maldri: *trying to eradicate the poison in his consciousness* Maldri: THIS IS GOING TO HURT. HOLD STILL. Ecuram: *uncontrollably twitching* Ecuram: DONTTELLMEHOWTOPLAYTHEGAME Ecuram: IMAKEMYOWNRULES Ecuram: IAMDURASKVICTORIOUS Maldri: TARKE NA DELLA, FORTHE SE DURINL Maldri: I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE THIS INNOCENT MAN'S MIND, FILTH! Ecuram: *hisses* Maldri: *howls in pain* Maldri: *destroys the poison* Ecuram: *breathing heavily* Ecuram: *dies instantly due to earlier damage* Maldri: *gets off of him* Maldri: *shivering* Maldri: I-is he dead? Maldri: Take a guess. Maldri: B-but he came back last time! Maldri: He'll come back again! Maldri: ...Right? Maldri: Mortals and their thinking. Maldri: I don't understand it. Maldri: *starts walking away* Maldri: HEY! Ecuram: *taking quite awhile* Maldri: YOU EXPLAIN SOMETHING TO ME RIGHT NOW! Maldri: First Maldri: Tell me Maldri: Who the heck you even are Maldri: Like you need to know! Maldri: *tentacles thrashing* Maldri: Even if he does come back Maldri: Most of the damage of the poisoning lingers. Maldri: But he won't turn into the stupid things anytime soon now. Maldri: Run off and do something better, now. Maldri: You don't concern me. Maldri: I HAVE SHOES! Maldri: That's nice, sweetie. Maldri: Now get out of this place. Maldri: Jucaria does not welcome strangers warmly. Maldri: *howling, going back to the South Forest* Ecuram: (ARE YOU SCURRED?) Maldri: (PFF) Maldri: (NO) Maldri: I highly doubt he'll come back, though. Maldri: He was too far into the poisioning to have survived it, anyways. Maldri: It was better he die than turn into one, however. Maldri: *leaves* Maldri: But- Maldri: But he's a durask... Maldri: Right? Maldri: *runs over to Erik* Maldri: *shakes him* Wake up! Ecuram: (HOW) Ecuram: (ABOUT) Ecuram: (NOW) Maldri: (NOPE) Maldri: (LYN IS SCARED BUT I AINT) Ecuram: (I WANT DIALOGUE) Maldri: (FROM HER?) Ecuram: (ANYBODY_ Maldri: (FINE) Maldri: Hey! Who are you and what are you doing on my property?! Maldri: *looks up* Maldri: You take your dead minx and your sorry hide out of here, right now! Maldri: We don't need any more Necroxic spies wandering around our cities! Maldri: But I'm not- Maldri: You even talk like them! Maldri: I bet you were the one resopnsible for those Predators storming through! Maldri: I didn't- Maldri: You must be punished! Maldri: I'll call the Royal Scribe on you! Maldri: He'll write you up real good for coming through and trampling this place! Ecuram: (TIME OUT FOR 20 MINUTES) Maldri: *starting to come outside to see what all the noise is for* Maldri: (WHY) Maldri: (20 MIN RPG TIME?) Maldri: (OR REAL TIME( Maldri: *) Ecuram: (NO I WAS JK) Maldri: (OH) Maldri: (LEL) Ecuram: ( THATS HER PUNISHMENT XD) Maldri: (I GTG IN LIKE 5 MIN) Maldri: *chanting something in some language* Maldri: This minx tresspassed on my territory! Maldri: It should be punished! Maldri: IT? Maldri: Excuse me, but for your information, I am NOT a- Maldri: SILENCE! Maldri: You will be taken to be Judged by the Hawk of Jucaria himself for this crime! Ecuram: *ressurects* Ecuram: Whoop! Ecuram: *jumps up* Maldri: *startled* Maldri: Ecuram! Ecuram: Alright, whose next? Maldri: He wasn't dead! Ecuram: *cracks his nuckles and neck* Maldri: *murmuring* Ecuram: I AM THE MASTER OF DEATH! Maldri: Such threats are NOT tolerable! Ecuram: See? Punch me really hard and I wont die? Ecuram: Ooooh. Spooky. Maldri: Leave him, you dummies. Ecuram: Hey, wheres Dubdlon? Maldri: It's an orcka! Maldri: But they aren't from here. Ecuram: And uh Maldri: Their skin is too dark! Ecuram: Why arent we in the forest anymore? Maldri: *snarls, thrashing her tentacles around* Maldri: *scurry away* Ecuram: Whered the cave go? Maldri: *finally reach Jucaria* Ecuram: The last thing I remember was going to sleep... Maldri: (Gtgbye) Ecuram: Did I dreamwalk? Ecuram: (Bye_ Maldri is now Offline. Category:Blog posts